1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boxes for receipt of delivered newspapers, and more particularly, to a newspaper delivery box signalling apparatus especially adapted to provide a visible signal indicating that the newspaper has been placed in the newspaper delivery box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices that signal the presence of delivered mail are well known in the art. For example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose mailbox signalling devices that indicate the presence or absence of delivered mail: 4,728,028; 4,896,624; 4,953,783; 4,978,057; and 5,040,723. All of the above-mentioned mailbox signalling devices are actuated by operation of the mailbox door. Mailboxes generally have mailbox doors because of postal regulations, because many mail items are small and easily whipped by the wind, and because of the desire to provide a degree of privacy and security for the delivered mail.
Newspaper boxes, on the other hand, generally do not have doors. This is so because no regulations require the presence of newspaper box doors. Moreover, the content of a newspaper is not private and does not warrant privacy protection. Furthermore, a newspaper is relatively heavy compared to some light items of mail. Moreover, the newspaper is sometimes wedged into the newspaper box because a particular edition of the newspaper is uncommonly thick. Without the presence of a door on newspaper delivery boxes, signalling devices that depend on operation of a door cannot be used. In this respect, it would be desirable if a newspaper delivery box could be provided which provides a signal indicating newspaper delivery without the presence of an actuating door.
It is noted that many of the mailbox signalling devices include complex linkages and mechanical structures. Not only are complex structures expensive to design and build. They are also readily subject to failure, considering the stressful environment of wind, rain, ice, and snow that such mailboxes may be subjected to. In this respect, it would be desirable if a delivery box were provided which signalled the presence of a newspaper but that used simple, inexpensive signalling structures.
Nowadays, many signalling devices depend upon electronic circuitry. However, in the environment of a newspaper delivery box, providing electricity and protecting the electrical components from rain and other precipitation may prove to be a very difficult problem. In this respect, it would be desirable if a newspaper delivery box signalling apparatus were provided that does not depend upon electronic circuitry.
Generally, a newspaper delivery box stands ready twenty-four hours in a day. Yet, it is generally used only a few hours a day if that much. All the remaining hours of the day, the box is subjected to environmental stresses even when the box is not in use. In this respect, relatively delicate signalling structures may be subject to environmental stresses many hours of the day and night when, in essence, the box is not in use. In this respect, it would be desirable if a newspaper delivery box were provided in which signalling structures were protected from environmental stresses when the box is not in use.
Complex mechanical signalling devices are especially subject to failure when they have a large number of moving parts. In this respect, it would be desirable if a newspaper delivery box were provided that contained only one moving part.
Many signalling devices that are used with mailboxes must be manually reset after each use. This is an inconvenient feature because a person often forgets to reset the device. If the person forgets, either the device is unusable, or the person must make a special trip to reset the device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a newspaper delivery box were provided which operates automatically and resets automatically, without requiring a person to reset it.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use mailboxes with mail delivery signalling devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a newspaper delivery box signalling apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a signal indicating newspaper delivery without the presence of an actuating door; (2) does not depend upon electronic signalling circuitry; (3) signals the presence of a newspaper with simple, inexpensive signalling structures; (4) protects signaling structures from environmental stresses when the box is not in use; (5) contains only one moving part; and (6) operates automatically and resets automatically, without requiring a person to reset it. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique newspaper delivery box signalling apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.